Forgetting the past
by HelloLovelies123
Summary: What if Caroline and Klaus had met in a world where Caroline was still human, a world without Stefan and Damon, a world without a mentally insane Klaus? Will Caroline fall for Klaus or will his past and his secret come to haunt him?
1. The beginning

What if Klaus had met Caroline while she was still just a human and he was completely sane? No doppelganger crap to worry about, no revenge, just a hybrid young-adult. No Stefan or Damon. Will Caroline fall for him now? Or will Klaus's little secret get in the way?

Caroline's POV:

I was at the Mystic Grill eating dinner and hanging with Elena when a man caught my eye. Tall, short and wavy blonde hair, and electric blue eyes.

"Ooh.. I spy a very cute guy." I mused, laughing.

"Oh really?" Elena asked, casually turning her head to his direction.

When she looked back at me she was smiling. "Very cute. Go talk to him!" she coaxed.

"No! You can't just like randomly walk up to some cute guy and start talking! Can you?" I asked, unsure.

"You are Caroline Forbes. You can do whatever you want!" she convinced.

"Ok…" I said uneasiliy.

I walked over to his table. "Hi!" I said, sounding stupid.

"Hello, love." He said with a thick British accent.

I stood there awkwardly. "What do I say next?" I thought.

"Yea uh my friend told me to talk to you, not my idea… I'm just going to go back.." I said, starting my way back to the table.

"No, stay! I bet your friend would be disappointed if you went back now." He chided.

" !" I said happily, sitting in the chair across from him.

"Excuse me, I never formally introduced myself. I'm Klaus Mikaelson." He said, putting out his hand.

"I'm Caroline Forbes." I said, shaking his hand.

"Well now that we've got that over with how about I buy you a drink?" he insisted.

"Oh, no you don't have to." I urged.

"No, it would be my honor." He said, calling over a waitress.

"What would you like, Caroline?" he asked.

"Uh.. coffee please." I said.

"Sure thing" the waitress said, writing it down.

"So, Caroline. What do you plan to do with your life?" he asked.

Caroline was a little fazed by this question. She hadn't expected him to ask something that serious. Ever since a little girl she had only thought about beauty pageants and how she looked. What could she be? She didn't know what to say, so she lied.

"A teacher." She said, maybe a little too quickly.

"You don't strike me as a teacher. No offense. You remind me of something else. Something beautiful, like a dancer, like a ballerina gracefully dancing across a stage." He said, rather oddly.

Caroline was again fazed by his answer. A dancer? Graceful? Beautiful? He had such a way with words and they had only known each other less than 10 minutes. She couldn't let herself be taken away so easily, she had to play hard to get.

"I'm not too sure about that. Anyways, my turn to ask questions. What about you? What do you want to do with your life?" she counter-questioned.

Klaus didn't seem taken-aback at all. "Live it. Live it to the fullest and have fun. Dodge anything life throws at me and just go with the flow." He said, starting to sound like a British hippie. Did they even have those? British hippies? Who knows.

"Sounds.. fun. What about bills and jobs and things like that?" I asked, trying to catch him off guard but failing.

"Ignore them. Pay them. Who cares. I'll get by, I always do." He responded.

"hmpf. You're weird, you know that?" I said, laughing.

"Yes but that's what makes me fun, love!" he beamed.

"Alright. Well I better get back to my friend." I said, but as I walked away I did something I almost never does. I wrote down my number on a napkin and gave it to him. "Call me sometime." I said

A moment later, I remembered, be hard to get! So, I tried to fix it by saying "But I uh probably won't answer I'm like really busy and stuff so like yea…"

Well that was a sucky save.

He just laughed. I walked back over to Elena. "I think he likes me." I whispered. "Maybe It's because you "probably won't answer because you're like really busy and stuff"" she teased.

"Shut up, I tried to play hard to get I'm just not very good at it." I said, punching her shoulder.

She his way. "Don't look now but he's staring at you. I think he's really into you!"

My back was towards him. I wanted to look so bad but convinced myself better. "I don't know, Elena. Anyways, I've got to go. Seeya later!" I snickered.

"Ok, Care." She called after.

Klaus's POV:

Man. Caroline was so… human. She just had this spunk to her and I loved it.

Maybe this will actually work out, maybe I can be with a human and nothing will change. She didn't have to know, it's not like it was a huge deal, I could hide it.

Later the next day I decided to try this "dating" thing out and so I called her.

"Hello?" she picked up.

"Hi, It's Klaus from the grill. I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?" I asked, hopefully.

"YES! I-I mean let me uh check my schedule." She stammered. I loved how she did that.

"Yea, I think I'm free." She replied.

"Cool, wanna see a movie?" I asked.

"Sure. What movie?" she questioned.

"Want to go see that new horror movie Silence of the Zombies?" I asked.

"Sure." She agreed.

"Pick you up at seven!" I said. Then we hung up.

I was going on a date. Now that was something different. I never went on dates, but with Caroline was different. She was special and I really wanted to try this out. Now I just had to wait until seven.

Caroline's POV:

Once I got off the phone with Klaus I immediately called Elena.

"ELENA!" I screeched

"What?" she asked.

"Klaus asked me on a date!" I yelled.

"Get out! Where to?" she asked, intrigued.

"The movies. We are gonna see Silence of the Zombies!" I said, excited.

"You can pull that move where you latch onto him when you get scared!" she squeeked.

"O-M-G I can!" I squeeked back.

"I HAVE TO GO. I HAVE TO GET READY! TALK TO YOU AFTER!" I squeeled.

Once we hung up I went and found my favorite top. It was blue and started normal and ruffled halfway down, tied with a bow. Then I threw on my black skinny jeans and a pair of black heels. Perfect. It was only a few minutes until seven, so I went and sat on the couch to wait.

Finally, after a few minutes the doorbell rang and I opened it up to find Klaus waiting.

"Hey" I greeted.

"Hey, Caroline. Ready to go? You look absolutely stunning." He complimented.

I tried not to blush, but failed. "Yes, and thanks."

We got in his Lexus and drove to the movies, not saying much on the way.

When we arrived, we headed to the ticket booth. As I started to get out my money to pay, he stopped me. "I brought you on a date, so I'm paying m'lady." He said, charmingly. He was so sweet!

We decided we weren't that hungry for snacks so we went ahead to the theatre. After a few previews the movie started. It was freaking scary. I didn't even have to pretend to jump just to grab onto him, I was actually jumping. Somehow, Klaus remained completely calm and only laughed when I jumped.

How does someone even do that, zombies were popping up everywhere! Finally, the movie ended after an hour and a half of pure scary.

"So how'd you like it?" he asked, already knowing my response.

"Oh my god… It was… good. But so scary! I hate when things pop out at you!" I laughed.

"I noticed." He said, smiling.

I found myself blushing again. "Sorry about that…"

"No need, I thought it was cute."

Cute… he thought I was cute! Yes!

Without another word he went straight in for a kiss. Man, He was a good kisser. When it ended I must've had a bewildered look on my face because he laughed and held my hand as we walked to the car. Then, he drove me back home.

What a night.

Once he drove away, I went to open the door and found it was locked. "Guess nobody's home" I said to myself, and unlocked the door with my key. I immediately went up to my room, collapsing onto my bed and just smiling. I had a boyfriend. But then, I heard a noise. "Something must've fell" I thought. But then I heard something that sounded like a footstep. I froze, and slowly got up off the bed. I started to hear more footsteps. It wasn't just one person, it was more than one. That means it wasn't my mom.

I locked my bedroom door, worried it was a robber or something. But when I turned around to prepare to climb out the window, I was faced with four men.

How did they even get into my room? I tried to unlock the door and run, but one quickly grabbed my arm and held it with an inhumanly strong grip. "You must be Caroline." One said, smiling a devilish smile.

I hope you like the first chapter of my ongoing story and I hope you don't hate me for that cliffhanger xD Please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up sometime tomorrow c: Thanks for reading!


	2. Wolves?

I'd just like to point out I know I had some errors in the first story with things being taken out and things like that, sorry. The site wasn't letting me fix them even when I saved it, try to ignore those :o.

* * *

Previously:

I locked my bedroom door, worried it was a robber or something. But when I turned around to prepare to climb out the window, I was faced with four men.

How did they even get into my room? I tried to unlock the door and run, but one quickly grabbed my arm and held it with an inhumanly strong grip. "You must be Caroline." One said, smiling a devilish smile.

Caroline's POV:

Shit. Shit. Shit. I'm being robbed or kidnapped or something.

"You're Caroline, am I correct? Klaus's little girlfriend?" one asked, still smiling creepily.

"Uh. I wouldn't say girlfriend I mean maybe but…" I stopped, why did they even care?

"We are Klaus's….friends, perhaps you could say. Klaus did something stupid and unfortunately you will have to pay for it." He growled.

"What did he do? And why me?" I asked, getting scared.

"Part of the deal we made. See, I needed Klaus to do something for me and if he didn't the deal was that I would kill every person he even starts to care about. He couldn't do what was necessary, so that's where you come in. He seems to care an awful lot about you." said the tallest man.

"No…it was one date. Nothing. Nothing at all." I was bad at lying.

"Sorry, sweetie but a deals a deal. Don't worry, it will be over before you know it." He hissed.

I tried to run to the window this time, but he was there within seconds, pushing me down. I screamed and called for help, but nobody came. Suddenly, one of the men's faces turned almost like…an animal. A dog? No. That's not possible. But as soon as I thought it, I knew it was true. They had turned into something that wasn't a human, they were wolves. I had no idea how that was possible, but I knew I was outnumbered and it was hopeless to try and escape.

The wolves were clawing and tearing at my arms and legs. I was screaming. I could feel the blood draining out of me and onto the floor. Then, out of nowhere, another wolf came in. It was a golden brown color.

It growled at the others and pinned them to the floor. It ripped one of their heads off with it's mouth, and I would have thrown up from all the gore if I had the energy to move. The other three wolves jumped out of the window and the wolf prepared to run after them, but stopped when it remembered about me.

I winced when the wolf neared, scared it would hurt me. It changed into a human form. Was that.. Klaus? He was gone before I could tell. Then, I heard an ambulance. I didn't know or care who called to get it there, I was just glad that I might have a chance to make it. Around five men and women in uniforms came in and were yelling at other people to get who knows what. I couldn't hear, I couldn't think. I blacked out.

The next thing I knew, I was in a hospital bed hooked up to all these machines. My vision was blurry, but I saw someone in the corner sleeping in a chair. It was a man. I blinked a few times. Was that…Klaus?

"K-Klaus?" I asked, groggily.

He immediately woke up and smiled widely. "You're ok! Thank god."

"Y-Yea. I'm fine I think." I said, smiling back.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" he asked.

"Uh-Yea a little. An-An animal or something… He came and killed them.." I said, thinking I was going insane.

"They think a stray dog or some type of animal came in through your open window and attacked you. I'm so glad you're ok." He said, giving me a soft hug.

"But.. the window was closed. It wasn't open, Klaus there's no way. Then there were men.." I said, rambling on. Maybe I was going crazy.

"It's ok, It's ok, Caroline. You went through a lot, your thoughts are a little mixed. Just try and relax." He soothed.

"Ok…" I said, drifting asleep again.

_I was in my room. Wolves were baring their teeth, ready to strike. I screamed, but nobody heard. The wolf lunged._

"NOO!NO!NO!STOP!" I screamed, waking up.

"CAROLINE IT'S OK! THE WOLVES WON'T GET YOU!" Klaus said, jumping up to calm me down.

"NO!NO IT'S NOT OK NO THEY'RE GOING TO HURT ME!" I screamed, still panicking.

A nurse ran in with a sedative and stuck it in my arm. "There we go now Caroline, there we go." She said."No…don't make me go b-.." I was out like a light.

_A different wolf came. A new one came and got rid of the others, killing one in the process. I was ok, it saved me._

I woke up. The nurse was eyeing me, expecting me to flip out again. Klaus was sitting right beside the bed now, looking at me with sad eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"You were saying things in your sleep, I was just making sure you were ok." He replied.

"Yea.. I think I'm fine."

I looked at my arm for the first time. No scars. No scratches. No nothing. Like it hadn't even happened.

"When can I go home?" I asked, half unsure I even wanted to.

"Tomorrow." he said. "maybe we can have a second date sometime soon."

"Yea, I'd like that." I said, smiling.

A couple days later I was back in my own house, there was new carpet installed in my room so there was pretty much no evidence that I had even been attacked.

But, I was still having dreams about that night. It was always the same. In the end I saw the wolf turn into Klaus, but that wasn't possible. He was just a normal guy. Then my phone rang, "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Caroline, I know it's a little soon but I was wondering if you wanted to go on that second date. We could go to that new restaurant downtown if you want." He said. I could sense his excited grin on the other line.

"Yea, that sounds great actually." I agreed. Maybe this could get my mind off things.

"I'll pick you up around eight." He promised.

"Ok! Seeya then!" I giggled.

This time I wore a red sweater, skinny jeans, black ugg boots, and a black scarf. I smiled in the mirror. Then, I heard the doorbell.

I ran downstairs and opened the door. "Hello, love. Ready?" he asked in his ever-so-adorable accent.

"Yep, I was just grabbing my purse." I said, pulling my purse off the table.

We walked to his car and he opened the door for me. "After you." He chimed.

"Why thank you." I laughed, climbing in.

It was dark already and we were almost to the restaraunt when he saw something. "Care… I need you to do something for me." He said slowly.

"What? Did you see something?" I asked, worried.

"I just need you to get out of the car and run as fast as you can to the nearest building and stay there." He said.

"You're scaring me, Klaus." I said, getting ready to get out.

"It's going to be alright, love just get out when I say go." He reassured.

He waited a moment. "Go!" he whispered, and got out too.

We had gone on a back road with nothing but trees so I decided it would be best to run back the way we came and find a walmart or something. I was running and I looked back to see three wolves. Wolves. So, I wasn't insane. What was Klaus doing?

As I ran, I looked back one last time to see Klaus gone and one extra wolf. No, they must have hurt him! I was crying and about to run out of breath, but I made it to the closest building, a Jcpenny store. "HELP! I NEED SOMEONE TO CALL 911 MY BOYFRIEND IS GETTING ATTACKED BY WOLVES!" I screamed. The associate at the front desk ran and found the phone. "Hello? I need an ambulance near the Jcpennys on Oak's road- "Suddenly, the door opened and Klaus stood there. "Nevermind." She told the operator.

"Oh my god!" I ran and hugged him. "You're ok!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It was a couple of stray dogs. They ran off when I started my car back up. Sorry I scared you, I was just worried because of their size." He said, hugging me back.

"It's ok. Let's just forget the date and go home, alright?" I said, smiling.

"Sure, love. I'll make this date up sometime though, I promise." He chuckled.

Later that night, after he had left I thought about what I had seen a little harder. Three wolves.. not stray dogs. There were four wolves when I was attacked, and something killed one of them, leaving them with only three. What if those were the same wolves? I thought about how Klaus disappeared, when I thought he was dead. But then something clicked. After Klaus disappeared, there were four wolves. One extra wolf. In my dream, Klaus was some type of wolf. What if that wasn't just a dream? What if that was what really happened?

"No.. that's not possible." I said to myself. I thought harder. What else had happened that was weird? He met me at the grill, normal people meet at the grill. He picked me up and took me on a date… that's normal. Wait.. he picked me up. I never gave him my address. "Maybe someone told him." I convinced myself.

But wait… what about the hospital? He had known that the wolves were getting me when he tried to calm me down, but he claimed that it was just a stray dog…. It all made too much sense and I was scared.

I finally admitted it to myself. "Klaus is a wolf.. or something like it."

Looks like this relationship is over.

I ignored his calls for the next few days, hoping he would get the message. Unfortunately, he didn't. I heard someone ring the doorbell.

I opened the door "Hel-" I stopped. It was Klaus. And my mom wasn't even home.

"Hello, Caroline. Sorry for barging in like this, I was just worried about you. You haven't answered my calls." He said, bracing for bad news.

"Oh.. yea uh… I'm just not sure that this is working out." I said quickly.

"Oh.. was it something I did?" he asked, leaning closer.

I flinched, and a pained expression crossed his face.

"N-No.. It's uh.. It's not you it's just I'm not sure that it's working, you know?" I said, trying to hide my fear.

"Oh. We could talk about it if you want." He said, trying to convince me to give him another chance. I loved him so much, I just couldn't do it with what I knew.

"No. I'm sorry I've just got to go.. Bye Klaus." I said, sighing as I closed the door. I fell to the ground on the other side of the door and cried. I know, stupid. I just really liked Klaus and wished that he didn't have that secret. I guess I didn't completely know if it was true yet, but I didn't want to take a chance.

Klaus opened the door slowly and turned to me. "Caroline?"he asked. Did he honestly have the nerve to open my door and come inside without permission?

I got up and started to go upstairs, but he gently pulled my arm back. I squeeled at his touch. "Caroline? What is it?" he said, pulling back immediately.

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled, sitting on the step and crying.

"Caroline?" he whispered. "Do you-"

"Yes. I know what you are if that's what you were going to say." I said, still sobbing.

He seemed caught off guard by this. "What?" he asked slowly.

"I know you are a wolf or werewolf or whatever the hell you call it!" I said, looking at him with watery eyes.

"I-I…" he stopped. He didn't know what to say.

"I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to be brought into this. Those wolves are bad and trying to hurt you, I would never have tried to win you over if I knew they were serious about hurting people I loved. So yes, I'm part werewolf, but I'm not the bad kind." He admitted, trying to calm me down.

"Part?" I sniffed.

"I'm a hybrid, I'm part werewolf and part vampire. I'm sorry, I know I'm overwhelming you. Caroline, I just want you to know that I will never hurt you. I'm the most powerful werewolf out there, you are safe with me." He promised.

I couldn't believe him, how could I? I was scared and I didn't even know werewolves existed yesterday! I stayed quiet and I guess he knew I didn't believe him.

"Think about this, remember when you got attacked and got taken to the hospital? They said you weren't going to make it, you had lost too much blood. I saved you. Vampire blood can heal pretty much any wound, so I gave you some to heal you. That's why you didn't have any scars." He coaxed.

He had a point there. "Can-Can I just like have a day to process this or something? I'm really overwhelmed right now." I asked, wiping away tears.

"Of course, but Caroline, you can't tell anyone about me, alright?" He said, sounding very serious.

"I know. I won't." I promised him.

"I'll call you in a few days, love , we can talk more if you want." He said gently.

"Ok.. bye." I said as he left.

* * *

Yep, this chapter was long c: Lots of crap happened, and I'll hopefully have the next chapter up tomorrow :D I hoped you enjoyed it, please review!


	3. Last minute vacation

Caroline's POV:

It had been three days since I last saw Klaus and admitted I knew his secret. That meant that he was probably going to call me soon and try and explain… but I wasn't sure that I actually wanted to know. But, at the same time I loved Klaus and I didn't want to leave him.

I was watching dancing with the stars when I felt my phone buzzing.

"Hello?" I picked up.

"Hey, Caroline." A familiar accent sounded.

"Oh.. Hey Klaus." I stuttered.

"I was wondering if maybe we could meet at the grill and talk some?" he asked.

"Uh, sure. Yea." I answered.

"Cool, see you around six?" he added.

"Yea.." I said, hanging up.

Ugh… I hoped this night would turn out ok.. what if he was lying? What if he was the bad kind and was going to kill me or something tonight so I didn't tell? I kept worrying until I finally decided I needed to go and act as brave as I could.

When I arrived at the Mystic Grill, it was 6:01. I looked around for Klaus and found him sitting at a booth at the back… always the back. I walked over anyways and sat down awkwardly.

"Hi Caroline." He greeted.

"Hi." I clipped.

"Uh. I guess you want me to explain everything, huh?" he asked.

"Yea." I answered.

"Well, again I'm a vampire werewolf hybrid. I'm also an original vampire. That means that I was one of the first vampires ever to be made, along with my brothers and sister." He divulged.

"Oh..wow." I said, stunned a little that someone so powerful would ever like me.

"Yes…let's see… you know those people that were attacking you? Those were some werewolves from my past that I made a little deal with, a stupid one." He said, looking angry at himself.

"What kind of deal?" I asked, intrigued.

"Well see, Before I ever even knew how to control my powers a few werewolves came to me and kidnapped me. They wanted to see if they could use my blood to heal specific things that normal vampire blood couldn't. They also wanted to see if It could cure their condition altogether, make them human again. I have no idea where they got this idea, but they were convinced that they could find a way. I promised them that if they let me free to try and find some things out for myself, I'd come back in a day and tell them what I'd learned. Obviously, I wasn't going to come back. But, the other side of the deal was that If I didn't come back, they had promised to kill anyone I'd cared about. I ignored this and left. I never formed a close relationship to anyone after that, but after I realized I am stronger than them , I decided maybe I could be with you." He explained.

"Oh… where are the other three werewolves now?" I asked, worried they could attack me anytime.

"There's only one left, I killed the other two that night we were driving but one got away. For now, I think it would be best if we went somewhere safer. I know you probably don't like me anymore, but trust that I want to keep you safe. You can do whatever you choose after I track him down and kill him, but for now do you mind going somewhere with me? I will never hurt you, Caroline. These are dangerous people and they want to hurt you, I can't let that happen. I want to take you somewhere safe." He said, his eyes sad.

"Wait..I can't just go with you somewhere. I like you, Klaus, I really do. But you are practically still a stranger and I can't throw everything down and go hide someplace!" I retaliated.

"Caroline, please. They will kill you if you don't come, I can't be with you 100% of the time unless you come with me. Only a little while, until I kill the last one." He coaxed.

"No. I-I know they want to hurt me and it may be dangerous but.. I can't just leave my mom and walk away from reality!" I persuaded.

"Caroline.. I really didn't want to force you to go, but one way or another you are coming, love." He said,calm.

I scoffed and started to get up. He grabbed onto my arm. "Caroline, you are going to come with me and cooperate, ok?" he compelled.

"ok." What did I just say? No! I wasn't going with him!

"No, I can't just…. Yes I can..no…" I said, fighting with myself.

"Caroline, you're coming." He stated plainly.

"Ok." I said in monotone. I finally just gave up, apparently I was going with him and couldn't do anything about it.

We walked to his car and I glared at him as he put the keys in the ignition.

"What's the matter, love?" he asked casually.

"You just compelled me to go somewhere with you. I'm a little pissed." I said, angry at him.

"Sorry about that, but it's all to keep you safe." He promised."You're quite stubborn, you know?"

"Yes. I am." I agreed. "What about my clothes and my mom, she's going to wonder where I went."

"Taken care of. Your clothing Is in the back and I told your mom you are going on a senior trip with your friends to a lakehouse." He said proudly.

I thought about him packing my clothes and looking through my things. I only glared at him harder.

"Come on, this can be fun if you let it. I'm still the same guy you kissed at the movies." He said.

"No. This is a different guy." I scoffed.

"Very well, love. I'll just have to prove that wrong on this little trip, won't I?" he said, smiling.

I ignored him.

We drove for around three hours and finally pulled up at an old plantation house. It was huge and looked like it was from a story book.

Klaus must have seen my face because he grinned and handed me my bag. "My old home. Ah, memories." He laughed.

We walked in the house and he directed me to a room a few doors down the hallway. "This is your room for now, I hope you find it comfortable. Again, sorry about the circumstances but hopefully this will end up feeling like a vacation." He cheered.

"Yea, I doubt it." I said, walking into the room. It was huge. There was a queen sized bed with silk sheets and a huge, white, fluffy comforter on top. There were two white side tables, a white vanity, a dresser, and my own personal bathroom. I put my clothes in the dresser drawers and went into the bathroom to clean up a little. I likely smelled bad from sitting in a car so long, so I went ahead and took a shower. I looked and saw five bath and body works bath soaps with different smells to use. Sweet pea, lavender breeze, paris amour, dancing waters, and fresh market apple. All my favorites…creepy.

Once I finished I dried off and brushed through my hair a few times. I was walking out of the bathroom to get my clothes from the drawer when Klaus appeared.

"SHIT! What the hell, Klaus? I'm trying to change here!" I squeeled, covering myself completely.

Klaus laughed. "Sorry. Did you know that you're adorable when you're angry?" he asked.

"Shut up." I said, pointing to the door. I didn't care if technically he had the power here, I wasn't changing with him sitting there.

"Fine, fine." He said, walking out with a smirk on his face.

I changed into sweatpants and a tee shirt with a Nike logo that said "Just do it". My stomach was growling, urging me to find food. I had expected to get food at the grill but obviously that didn't work out. I didn't want to have to deal with finding food, so I decided to just go to sleep. It was almost ten and the bed was calling my name.

I fell asleep within a minute.

I woke up to Klaus knocking at the door. "Caroline? You awake and decent?" he asked.

"Dang." I thought, looking around the room. I was hoping it was all only a dream. "Yea." I answered reluctantly.

He opened the door and a wave of good smells entered. Breakfast.

"I've made food if you want some. Just follow the hallway down the right and you'll see the kitchen easy." He directed.

"Ok." I said, watching him close the door.

I threw on some jeans and a grey American Eagle sweater and made my way out. I followed his directions and ended up, like he said, right in the kitchen. It was amazing, the kitchen looked so nice. Stainless steel appliances, black granite countertops, a bar. It was every baker's dream kitchen.

"Morning, Love." Klaus said, breaking my concentration.

I ignored him. "You aren't still mad at me are you? I didn't mean for you to be half naked when I walked in." he said, laughing.

"No, I'm mad at you because you practically kidnapped me." I said.

"Oh, that's all water under the bridge now. Let's have fun. Later I'll hunt for the last one of those wolves." He said, handing me a plate with waffles, bacon, and eggs on it. I didn't know he could cook.

I looked at him weirdly.

"I didn't poison them. I wouldn't have brought you here to kill you, would I?" he asked, grinning.

"I don't know." I said, eating the food. Well hopefully they weren't poisoned because they were delicious and I ate almost every bite.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter to me." I said.

"We could swim if you want." He offered.

"You have a pool?" I asked, amazed. This guy had everything.

"Yes. Want to go? I packed your swimsuit in case you wanted to." He said, smirking.

I had to keep from blushing at the thought of him going through my swimsuits as they were in the same drawer as my undergarments.

"Uh, sure. Why not." I agreed.

After I put up my plate I went back to my room to find my swimsuit. Of course. He packed the bikini with the least fabric possible. I sighed and put it on anyways. It wasn't that bad, I guess. It covered what it needed to. It was pink with white Hawaiian flowers on it. I searched in my clothes some more. Thank god, he at least added a cover up. I threw the white cover up over my swimsuit and walked out and into the living room.

Klaus was already waiting in swimming trunks, no shirt. God he had abs. I realized I was staring and I quickly looked away as he grinned widely. "Ready to go?" he asked. "Yea." I said.

He brought me outside to a huge pool, this thing was as big as the pools at swim clubs! There were lawn chairs surrounding it and I couldn't help but stand there wide-mouthed, staring at it all. "You ready to swim?" asked Klaus, laughing at my expression.

"Yea. Sure." I said, pulling myself from my fantasy.

Klaus immediately jumped in. I waited something of twenty seconds but he wasn't coming up. Forgetting he was practically invincible, I started worrying. "Klaus? Klaus!" I yelled.

"Gotcha." He said, popping out of the water.

I rolled my eyes, took off my cover up, and jumped in.

"You a strong swimmer?" he asked.

"Yea. I used to take lessons when I was a kid." I answered.

"Then… race you to the other side?" he chided.

"I'll beat you." I challenged.

"We'll see." He said. "Go!"

We both started swimming at full speed. Dang he was fast. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to challenge a vampire-werewolf hybrid to a swimming competition.

He ended up winning, but only by a little bit. I get the feeling he could have won by a lot more than that if he was trying, though. "I won!" he cheered. "You totally cheated." I laughed.

"Naa. You're just a sore loser." He determined.

"I disagree." I mused.

"Last one out's the real loser!" he yelled, running for the ladder.

I got out using the side, so I won. I was standing and laughing when he came and pushed us both in. "Looks like neither of us win!" he clucked when we came back up.

"Klaus!" I whined, laughing like crazy.

We both eventually gave up on determining who won and got out and went inside to take showers. When I was almost finished brushing through my hair, I heard a large thud coming from the living room. I thought nothing of it until I heard another.

I threw on some sweats and a fitted tee and ran out to inspect where the noise was coming from. I wished I hadn't. I saw Klaus with blood on his shirt and felt the presence of someone behind me. We weren't alone anymore.

Oh, how I love cliffhangers. I hope you guys liked this chapter, please leave reviews because I welcome even the worse ones as long as they are trying to help c: Thanks for reading!


	4. Danger Magnet

Caroline's POV:

We weren't alone anymore.

"Run, Caroline!" Klaus roared.

Just as I started to move a pair of strong hands clasped around my neck, preventing me from moving, or breathing for that matter.

I was choking, I couldn't get any air in.

"Let her go! What the hell are you doing? Why have I not been able to kill you yet?" Klaus yelled angrily.

"Ah, witches. Helpful things, they are." He replied.

The pair of hands finally let me breathe and I fell to the ground, gasping for air. Klaus tried to move towards me but the man stopped him, ramming him into the wall. I could see the man clearly now, he had jet back hair and golden eyes. He was one of the wolves from before. They kept attacking each other and it was unclear who was winning. I didn't even know there were witches, much less what they were capable of doing. The man finally got a good hold on Klaus. I worried that the man might actually kill him.

"St-" I choked on my own words. "Stop! Let him-" I made a terrible wheezing sound. "Go! Let him go!" I finally choked out.

"All this fun made me almost forget about you, dear Caroline." He growled, holding Klaus in a headlock.

He easily broke Klaus's neck on the spot and made his way to me. I started crawling away, but I knew it wouldn't help. I wasn't supernatural, I was just a stereotypical teenager. Useless.

He grabbed me roughly by the arm and watched my fearful eyes with pleasure. "What to do, what to do. I could… break your neck. I could… rip you limb from limb. I could… tear you apart with my bare hands. So many choices." He chided, trying to scare me. It was working.

He let my arm go suddenly and I thought maybe he was letting me go, but thought better of it when his eyes turned bright yellow and he got down on all fours. No. No. No. I was scarred from the first night I met this beast, I couldn't go through the pain again. I was going to die this time.

I closed my eyes as his bones cracked and reshaped. I thought about running, but I knew that would only anger him more. The cracking stopped and I opened my eyes to see a full out wolf staring at me hungrily. I screamed and shielded my face as the wolf lunged for me. It pushed me down and scratched at my arms, leaving gashes.

Suddenly, it stopped. I wearily unshielded my face to see an unknown woman dragging the wolf off of me. She had blonde hair and rosey red lips. She easily cracked the wolf in half and dropped it's lifeless body to the side. "What the bloody hell have you gotten yourself into this time, Klaus?" she asked as he began to regain consciousness.

When he opened his eyes they immediately went to me and he rushed over with vampire speed. "Are you hurt? Oh my god I'm so sorry." He said, looking at me with sad eyes. "Here, take some of my blood. It will heal you." He said, shoving his bitten wrist to my mouth.

"Uh.. I'm fine It's not that bad I'm good." I said, kind of grossed out even though he was trying to help.

"As you wish, I'm just glad you are ok." He said, hugging me gently.

"Hello? Niklaus, over here?" yawned the woman who saved me.

"Rebecca. How nice to see you." He said, sounding bored.

"I hear the sarcasm, Nik. I did just save your lover over there, I expected you to be grateful." She said, bored.

"You saved her?" he asked, surprised.

"Well she didn't save herself, and I don't see anyone else here." She laughed.

"Thank you Rebecca." He mumbled.

"What's that? Didn't hear you." She joked.

"I said thank you, now please help my love onto the couch. I'm sure she isn't the most comfortable sitting on the floor." He remarked.

I blushed when he referred to me as his love, but it was quickly masked by pain. I didn't care if it hurt, I didn't want anyone's blood.

Rebecca helped me onto his nice couch, making me feel guilty for ruining it with blood.

"Are you alright, Caroline?" asked Klaus. He tried to hide it, but he was a real softie sometimes.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. You just got your neck snapped so maybe you should be sitting too." I replied.

"Ah, that was nothing, love." He said, trying to regain his masculinity.

"Yea. Cause I saved your asses." Yelled Rebecca from the kitchen.

"We covered that!" Klaus yelled back.

"So.. how do you know Rebecca?" I asked.

"Oh, she's my sister. Along with her I have four brothers, Finn, Kol, the oh-so-loved Elijah, and a…deceased.. brother Henrik. I'd rather not talk about him." he said, his eyes sad.

"Oh. Well Rebecca seems nice." I said, trying to change the subject a little.

"I suppose. Anyways, you should get some sleep." He urged.

"Ok. Goodnight, Klaus." I said, easily falling asleep.

For once, I had good dreams. The bad people were dead, I didn't have to worry about them anymore. They couldn't hurt me.

I woke up to see Klaus was lying on the chair beside me, drooling in his sleep. I laughed at him, waking him up. "What?" he asked. "Nothing." I giggled.

I looked down to where my scratches should be to find they were gone. "Klaus." I sighed, glaring at him.

"Just trying to help." He said, grinning.

I gave up, I couldn't stay mad at him for five seconds. I smiled and got up to change. I changed into a clean pair of jeans and an Abercrombie tee shirt.

I went to the living room and sat on the couch, watching tv.

Klaus came over and sat with me. "So, are we going to go back home soon since the werewolves are dead?" I asked, eager to see my mom and friends even though it had only been barely two days.

"Yes, I believe that can be arranged." He said, grinning."We can leave whenever you want."

"Good." I agreed, smiling.

Right as I turned to ask him if I should go pack his lips met mine and we kissed. I sat for a moment, surprised, but recovered and kissed him back.

Finally he pulled away, laughing at my dazed expression.

"Didn't expect that." I said, starting to laugh too.

"Good. Surprises are fun! Now why don't you go and pack?" he asked.

"Kay. See you in a minute." I called, going into my room.

I packed all my clothes up and accessories, barely being able to fit them in the pink backpack.

I walked out to hear his car starting up outside. I grabbed my backpack and slipped on some flip flops, closing the door as I went out.

"Ready?" he asked as I got in the car. "Yep." I answered.

"Good riddance. You were getting on my nerves, Nik." Said Rebecca, coming out of the house.

"Oh, come on little sister you know you love me." He yelled, smiling.

"Maybe. But only a little." She joked.

"Sure, Rebecca." He laughed, driving away. "Goodbye!" he shouted.

"Goodbye!" she shouted back.

The drive back was a lot more fun than the way there. We sang to Katy Perry like nobody could hear us and stopped to get ice cream when we got hungry. When we got home, despite being excited to see my mom, I was a little disappointed it had to end.

I got out and grabbed my bag. "See you later, Klaus!" I yelled as I walked up to my door.

"Try to be safe? You are a danger magnet." He questioned.

"I will." I laughed.

I went inside to see my mom watching the news on the couch. "Hey honey! Did you have fun with your friends?" she asked.

"Yea, it was really fun." I said, remembering our cover.

"Good." She said, hugging me.

The next day I woke to my mom coming in my room. "Hey honey, there's a guy on the phone." She covered the phone for a second "he sounds cute." She teased, uncovering the phone and giving it to me.

I gave her a playful glare and picked up the phone. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Caroline!" Klaus responded.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to make up our failed second date?" he questioned hopefully.

"Hmm.." I pondered.

"Hey, if you don't want to go I can always bring your mom. She thinks I'm cute." He clucked.

"Alright, I'll go. Please don't make me picture that, ew!" I laughed.

"Good! We are going to a club!" He stated.

"A club? Are you sure? I'm not much of a clubbing kind of girl." I said wearily.

"It will be fun, I'll make sure of it." He convinced.

"Ok, sure. What am I supposed to wear?" I asked, feeling stupid for never going clubbing.

"Anything. I'd say something cute, but you're always cute. Pick you up at eight!" He charmed.

I blushed and was glad he couldn't see me. "Ok, see you then!" I ended.

I was going clubbing! I ran to my closet and knew quickly what I was going to wear. A dress I'd always wanted an occasion to wear. It was a tight, black satin dress with a bottom ruffle that ended about fingertip length. I grabbed some plain three inch heels and got them ready. I couldn't wait for that night.

Eight or so hours later, I was getting ready. I threw on the dress and heels, then straightened my hair. I made a pretty impressive smoky eye with my makeup and applied pink lip gloss to match my pink handbag. I looked in the mirror and smiled at my reflection. I looked totally ready for clubbing.

I waited until I saw Klaus's car and went out to meet him. "You look ravishing tonight, Caroline. May I do the honors?" he asked, opening the car door for me. I laughed at his action and got in.

We drove downtown, this time not running into any unwelcomed guests. We stopped at a club called "Animal Central".

"Are you sure we will even get in?" I asked wearily.

"Definitely. I know a guy." He said proudly.

"Cool." I said, walking with him to the bouncer.

"Names." The bouncer said plainly.

"Klaus Mikealson and Caroline Forbes." Recited Klaus.

"Oh. Go right on in Mr. Mikaelson and Mrs. Forbes." The guard said.

"That was cool." I said.

Klaus laughed and took me to the dance floor. "I don't dance." I said, embarrassed.

"Oh I'm sure we will change that by the end of the night." Klaus convinced.

The song "Timber" came on and it happened to be one of the songs me and Klaus sang to last night when he drove me home. He locked eyes with me and started dancing with the beat.

I danced with him, laughing at my terrible dancing. If there was one thing I loved about clubs most, it was that nobody cared how bad you danced, they were too drunk to notice.

"I'm going to go get something to drink." I said after an hour or so, thirsty for something from dancing so much.

"Ok, love. Be careful." Klaus cautioned.

"Alright, I will." I said, disappearing into the crowd to find some water. After I'd almost given up, I finally found a guy sitting at a drinks table. "What do you have?"I asked. "Hmm.. Here's a soda. I'm going to assume you aren't old enough to drink." He said, handing me a bottle. "Here's a water in case you finish it." He said, giving me a water also. "Thanks again." I said, smiling gratefully. I drank at least half the soda before I got back to Klaus.

"Hey! Sorry I took so long, I got lost in the crowd." I giggled.

"It's fine love, as long as you're having fun!" he chided.

"I am!" I yelled, trying to overrule the loud music.

We danced in that same place for something around three hours, until I was finally almost too tired to move. "Ok, I think I'm officially done for the night." I concluded.

"Me too, love." He said, kissing me on the cheek.

Though it took us forever, we finally made it through the crowd to his car. He drove me home and I fought to keep my eyes open the whole way. When we finally made it to his driveway, we had a final kiss and I grabbed my water and purse. "Talk to you tomorrow!" I said, going inside. "Alright, love!" he called.

The next morning, I decided I should go shopping as I had ruined at least three outfits from bleeding all over them. I wasn't hungry so I grabbed my water from the night before, my purse, and got in my car. I drank a sip of the bottle and started to drive down to the nearest shopping center. After ten minutes, I realized I wasn't going the right way. Where was I even going? I turned the car back around and got to the right road, and then turned wrong again. My vision got a little blurry and my thoughts muddled. What was going on? It felt as though I'd been drugged or something…. Maybe I had….I looked down at the water. I blacked out, sending the car off the road and flipping over as it dipped into a ditch.

I suppose you all knew I would give a cliffhanger, sorry if you wanted a happy little love story but looks like Caroline really is a danger magnet! C: Thanks for reading, please review! :D


	5. The new beginning

Caroline's POV:

It felt as though I'd been drugged or something…. Maybe I had….I looked down at the water. I blacked out, sending the car off the road and flipping over as it dipped into a ditch.

I have no idea how long I was out. I woke up to people standing outside of my car on their phones, calling an ambulance I guess. I then met with a pair of familiar eyes. It was Klaus, pulling me out through the car window. I must have been pretty bloodied up because his eyes looked extremely concerned. He immediately put his wrist to his mouth and put the blood to mine. I didn't struggle this time, honestly I probably couldn't have.

I felt the wounds start to close and smiled a weak smile, but where was Klaus? I looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen. A new pair of eyes looked down on me, smiling a menacing smirk. "Little Caroline, do you know how much grief you've given me? You managed to get my four best guys killed. So, I feel you should pay the price." He said, staring at me evilly.

"Where did-"I started.

"The people go? Your little Klaus?" he asked. "Klaus is a bit wrapped up in something at the moment and the people, lets just say we might need to order some crosses."

I didn't even have time to react as he immediately kicked me in the ribs, likely breaking one in the process. I doubled over in pain as he continued kicking me, breaking most definitely my legs and likely other important things. I tried to crawl away, to no avail.

"Sweet dreams, Caroline." He said. And then world went away.

Even after I was gone, I tried to come back. I didn't want to die. It wasn't my time, I had only just found possibly the love of my life.

This struggle is what brought me back, or maybe it was something else…

I woke up, kind of. I couldn't open my eyes. I heard people shuffling around the room, whispering to each other.

"Do you believe she will really wake up?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"I don't know, Elijah." Answered my favorite voice, Klaus. I remembered Klaus saying one of his brothers was named Elijah, so I assumed that's who he was talking to.

"She's been out for two days already, are you sure she's even breathing?" asked the voice of Rebecca.

This was getting annoying. I managed to flutter my eyes open.

"What the-" I started.

"Caroline! You're alright, you're alright." said Klaus, more convincing himself than me.

"Yea. It doesn't hurt, see I'm fine." I said, getting out of the bed but ending up coughing like mad.

Klaus helped me back into bed as I gave him a weak smile.

"Caroline, there's something I need to tell you." Admitted Klaus.

"Alright. Shoot."I said, coughing.

"Remember the man from the wreck? The one who…." He stopped, looking for the right words.

"Yea. Continue." I urged.

"He..He killed you, Caroline." Klaus said with watery eyes.

"Killed me? I doubt that considering I'm still here." I responded, not sure why he was so sad.

"That's the problem, Caroline." Rebecca choked out.

It hit me like a brick. My mind flashed back to when Klaus tried to save me with his blood. If I had died then…. No. No!

Klaus must have seen it in my eyes that I had finally figured it out, and he tried to comfort me.

"NO!" I screamed, ignoring the pain in my stomach from coughing. I got up and walked out of the room. I couldn't be a vampire, that couldn't happen. It just couldn't, I was supposed to be a normal teenage girl. I didn't need a mid-life crisis until I was actually midway through my life!

Klaus followed me about five seconds after I left, wrapping me in his arms. Maybe I didn't need to be alone. He kissed my forehead as tears slid down my cheeks.

"It's going to be fine, love." He soothed.

"NO! It's not!" I yelled, instantly regretting yelling at him.

"I-I'm Sorry." I sobbed.

"No. I'm sorry. This shouldn't have happened." He said, hugging me tighter.

"It's your choice, you don't have to be one. But if you don't drink blood, you… you'll die." He said, a tear sliding down his cheek now.

"I don't know." I said, not sure what I should do.

"That's ok. I'll let you think alone for a little while." he said, leaving.

Was it really worth it? Being kind of alive but living off people? I needed to clear my head, so I went downstairs to find a stranger in the living room. He had a girl clutched in his hands, he was biting her. "Stop!" I yelled angrily. "What?" he asked, turning around in surprise and showing me the girls bloody neck. I stared, intrigued by the scent. "You want some or are you just going to stand there?" he asked, throwing her to me.

I didn't want to, but I suddenly lunged for her. I bit into her neck, god it made me feel almost normal. In a matter of seconds, I realized what had happened and immediately jumped away. "No! DAMN IT!" I yelled, wiping my face, angry at myself.

Klaus ran down the stairs and he saw me. "Oh, Caroline. If I had known my idiot brother would be here I would have-" he started.

I sighed. "It's not your fault. At least now I don't have to make the choice."

He smiled at the fact I wasn't mad at him.

He engulfed me in a hug and when he pulled away he slammed his brother into the coffee table.

"Kol, you're an ass." He growled.

So his name was Kol.

"I agree with that." I said defiantly.

"Dude, I don't even know what's going on. Where's your little girlfriend?" he asked, getting up.

"You're looking at her." I barked.

"Oh….OH…." he said, realizing. "Wow. Uh, well. I take it that wasn't suppose to happen?" he pointed to the girl who was half alive.

I groaned. "Can you help her?" I asked Klaus.

"Sure, love." He said, giving her his blood and compelling her to go home.

"I never asked, Klaus. Do you not drink human blood? You never seem edgy and you never hunt or anything." He said, curious.

"Actually, no. I'm a hybrid, but the werewolf side luckily took over my appetite." He beamed.

"Anyways Caroline, you've got to be starving. We should probably get you a blood bag or something." He suggested.

"Actually, I'm not hungry.. It seemed to only be in the beginning." I said, realizing I was craving a burger more than something nasty like blood. Maybe it was a good sign?

The rest of the night and the next day consisted of talking to Kol and Elijah, hanging out, playing games, and doing normal things to put off serious things.

It was the next night and I turned to Klaus. "Why am I not hungry? I love not craving any of that but is there something wrong with me?" I asked, wearily.

"Actually, I did some research on that. I was going to tell you later, but I'll tell you now. I think you are hybrid like me. I was actually on the phone with a witch earlier and she said that it was likely that since my hybrid blood changed you, you would be one too. I think you not craving blood proves this." He chided.

"A hybrid? That's so much better than a vampire, I won't have to hurt people!" I cheered.

"Yes, I'm quite excited too. I was worried about all of that." He admitted.

"I was too. Now we know it will be alright." I smiled.

In the end, me and Klaus told my mom we were going to live out in Australia. We really were going to go make a new life in New Orleans. We just didn't want her to go find us when she's old and us still look the same. That's really the end of my story. Nobody has threatened us, we seem to be in the clear. I used to be a danger magnet, but now everything is good, we are safe. Me and Klaus adopted a stray werewolf girl we found wandering around without a home. She's eight, but was only four at the time. We are a family. Me, Klaus, and little Holly. We plan on living like a normal family, enjoying every moment that she grows. Though she will keep growing and we won't, one thing will keep growing. Our love for her and our love for each other.

Sorry, I hope the end was alright. Review please, and thanks to everyone who followed/favorited the story. I don't know when I'll make my next story, but probably really soon. Thanks everyone!


End file.
